Just A Bridge
by 24AyaEevee21
Summary: Shun is inlove with Alice but he's too shy to confess to her. So, he asks help from his bestfriend, the OC, not knowing that OC is inlove with him. What will be happen? One Shot ShunXOC and a little ShunXAlice. Enjoy! Please leave a review!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN. Just my OC...XD**

* * *

_**Just a Bridge**_

Shun and I was at the rooftop. Shun handed me a letter. "What's this?" I asked. "Please give this to Alice." He answered. "Oh, ok," I replied. I tried

to smile but deep inside, I was hurt. Yes, that's true, I was hurt coz I like Shun but sadly, he likes someone else, and that's Alice. I can't say no to

him coz he's my best friend.

When he was handing me the letter, I remembered the time when he told me that he likes Alice.

* * *

_We were hanging out in his room. "Hey, Aya," he said. "Yeah, Shun?" I replied. "Who's the orange – haired girl in your class?" he asked. "Oh, she's Alice, _

_a transferee from Moscow, Russia." I answered. "Oh," he said. "Why did you asked?" I asked him. "Oh, nothing," he replied, but I saw his face, he's _

_blushing. "You like her, right?" I teased him. He didn't reply but his face blushed even more. "Umm… Aya, can you do me a huge favor…" he said. "Sure, _

_what is it?" I told him. "Umm…can you…help me to court Alice?" he said in a low voice. I was shocked coz he had never court a girl, usually, girls run after _

_him. "Oh, ok," I said trying to smile to hide my sadness._

_Shun. He's always there for me, he cares for me, so I started developing feelings for him, but sadly, he likes someone else, and yes, it's Alice. Shun is too _

_shy to tell Alice directly how he feels, so since Alice is my close friend, he asks me to give his letters to her. I became their bridge. _ That's the sad truth in

my life.

My tears almost fell when I told myself that but I managed to stop it.

* * *

"Thank you, Aya" he said. "No problem," I told him. _But there is a problem, Shun, I like you but you don't feel the same way._ I thought to myself.

* * *

Then the school bell rang so we went back to our classrooms. Alice is my classmate that's why Shun ask me to help him with Alice.

_It was Shun's first love letter to Alice and in the back of the letter, he wrote the words "I love you". When I read that, I felt that my heart is breaking into _

_a million pieces._

"Alice!" I called her. "Yes, Aya?" she answered. I gave her the letter. "Who's this from?" she asked. "Umm… you'll know as soon as you read that

letter." I answered. "Oh, ok," she replied. She opened the letter and read it. I saw her eyes glitter and her face blushing while she read that

letter. Then, she pulled a stationary out of her bag and wrote something on it.

After she wrote in that stationary, she gave it to me and said "Please give this to Shun," "ok," that's the only word I can say now.

* * *

That afternoon, I went to Shun's house to give him the letter since we had club activity earlier, I didn't have the chance to give it to him. When I

handed him the letter, he was so excited to read it. While he was reading, his face has a smile, a smile that I've never seen before.

Suddenly, tears started falling from my eyes. He didn't even notice. I excused myself and went to the CR. He didn't even mind. When I was inside

the CR, I started to cry. I cried and cried until I can't cry no more. I released all my feelings in my tears.

When I felt ok, I went out of the CR. I was shocked when I saw Shun in front of the door. He was smiling and said "Can you give this to Alice?" He

didn't even notice that I cried. I replied "ok" while trying to smile in front of him.

* * *

The next day…

I gave Alice the letter and after she read it, she smiled a really bright smile. Then she told me "Aya, please tell him that I'll be there." I just nodded.

I don't even know what's in that letter but still I told Shun what Alice said.

* * *

Lunch time…

I always go to the rooftop of our school to have lunch. When I got there, I was shocked in what I saw. _Shun and Alice is kissing_. My emotion was

mixed up. I don't know what would I feel, am I gonna be happy for them? Or am I going to be upset? I ran back to our classroom. Runo and the

others noticed that I'm crying. "What's wrong, Aya?" Runo asked. "No…nothing…" I replied but my tears didn't stop from falling. I looked out the

window while my tears flow from my eyes. Suddenly, the door opened. It was Alice and Shun. I heard him say "I love you" to Alice before he left.

The tears in my eyes flowed like a river.

* * *

"I still remember that day and it's been 3 years…" I told myself. Now, I'm in 4th year high school and I've forgotten about Shun. I moved on but

since that day, I didn't fell for someone else. I just study hard and forget those things.

* * *

One day…

While I was going up on the rooftop, I heard a couple fighting. I looked up on the small window in the door; there I saw Shun and Alice.

I heard Shun said "If you just let me explain!" "I have enough of your explanations! I trusted you and you destroyed that trust!" Alice replied. "Ok,

fine! Know what, we're finished!" Shun shouted at her "I don't care! We're officially over" she shouted back.

Suddenly, Shun opened the door. It's a good thing that he didn't notice me. But the one thing that I noticed in him is that he's crying.

* * *

I went to Shun's house that afternoon to check on him. When I got there, his grandfather said that he is waiting for me. I was puzzled. _Why is he _

_waiting for me? Maybe to give another letter to Alice. _I thought.

When I went up in his room, I saw him. He's sad, I could feel it. I sat down on the floor beside him. I was about to talk to him but suddenly, he

spoke "Alice and I…" I cut him off and said "I know what happened and… I'm really sorry for you. But don't be sad, there are other girls out there

you know." "Like you," I heard him whisper that. "Pardon?" I asked. "No…Nothing" he replied. "Aya… if I tell you that I love you, will you love me

back?" he continued. I was surprised in what he said but I saw his face, he was serious. He looked at me eye-to-eye and cupped his hand on my

cheek. "Aya, I don't need to look for another girl coz she's right here in front of me." I blushed when he said this.

"I…I don't know what to say…" those words just came out of my mouth. I removed his hand from my cheek and said "Shun, you've been my best

friend since we were little. I want our friendship to stay this way. If you become my boyfriend then if we break up, it'll be affected. I don't want

that to happen. I can't be your girlfriend but I'll be your best friend." I said trying to smile but deep inside I was crying. "I...I understand" Shun said

sadly. "But don't worry; I'll still help you when you court other girls, I'll be your bridge!" I said trying to cheer him up. "You can help me by accepting

my love for you," He said with a low voice. "Sh…Shun…"

Absentmindedly, I hugged him. He hugged me back. I started to cry out "Shun, I love you, I really do! But I can't let you suffer another loss."

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Oh. Nothing, just forget what I said." I told him, I released my hug on him. I walked out of his room. Suddenly,

my heart began to ache.

* * *

_**Shun's POV **__(Point Of View)_

I went out of my room and followed Aya. "Hey, Aya," I said. Then, I saw her on the floor, unconscious. "Aya?" I picked her up and rushed her to

the nearest hospital. My heart is pounding fast. The nurses called Aya's parents and our other friends.

* * *

It was late in the evening and all of us are still waiting for the doctor's confirmation. When he came, his face isn't enjoyable. "I'm really sorry…she

didn't make it…" he said. "What happened to her, doctor?" I said while trying to calm myself down. "She had a heart attack because of her heart

disease. We tried everything we could, but still, she didn't make it…we're sorry." The doctor replied. I fell down on my knees upon hearing this, I

was so shocked. But now, I understand when she said that _"I can't let you suffer another loss."_ Maybe she knew that this day would come. Even if

she's suffering from a disease, she didn't want me to worry. I wish she's the one I loved before…

* * *

3 days later…

They already put her body on a casket. Many friends and family came to see her for the last time. I was always beside her; I never left her, just

like what she did. She never left me when I needed her, now, I'll do the same to her, for the last time.

It was also the day when we are going to bury her body. I looked at her for the last time. "Aya, thank you for everything, I'll know that you'll be

safe wherever you are going…I'll miss you… I love you…" I said. I smiled at her while tears flow from my eyes.

Then, for a moment, I thought I heard her say "I'll miss you too, Shun, I'll always be here for you…I love you…"

* * *

_**I**** reall****y don't know why did I wrote a tragic story. haha. I really don't have anything to say or comment about this.  
**_

_**Well, by the way...PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW...tnx...XD**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Sorry, I'm not really a fan of the ShunxAlice so I made my own character...XD**_

_**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**_

_**24AyaEevee21**_


End file.
